


You’ve Got A (Sand) Friend In Me

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Fluff, I’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Br’aad loves his Sand Friends
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	You’ve Got A (Sand) Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Im tired so if sucks sorry
> 
> I wrote Sand Friends a bit ago and I loved it. It’s my pride and joy.

It started when he first found them near the docks. The tiny little critters digging down into the wet sand when the water pulled back. He was excited and went on a search for them. They always escaped him, but sometimes he managed to dig up a few. Overfilled with joy, he went and showed Sylnan or to some of the caretakers. 

However, they didn’t seem to share the same joy as he did. 

_“But these are my Sand Friends!”_ The blond called them. 

_“They’re nothing but animals that’ll probably die in the next two days.”_ The caretakers would say. 

_“We can’t take care of them, Br’aad_.” Sylnan would say.

The older brother or the caretakers at the orphanage would make him throw them back in the ocean, sometimes the caretakers-if they were in a bad mood-would grab them and either throw them like skipping rocks, put them in the trash, or step on them. The blond would hide in his and Sylnan’s room for days. 

* * *

When they ran away, Br’aad was even more excited because now no one could stop him from bringing back his Sand Friends to the factory. Every morning, he would run to the beach and begin his search. The blond would come back an hour or two later and show Sylnan the handful of critters in his cupped palms. 

“Br’aad, you can’t just bring things here. Put them back.” He would say and send his brother back to the beach. 

He was able to sneak a few into the abandoned factory, but it always ended up with Sylnan finding out not too long after and then being told to put them back in the ocean. 

The blond spent most of his days near the beach, digging up the little sand friends and playing with them. He couldn’t bear to part with them for too long. They were tiny and they seemed to like being near him. If he could, he would stay near the docks and happily sit with his little friends. 

One time, while his older brother was out doing some random job, he sat in the sand all day. He was happy, he was calm, he was overfilled with joy as he collected more and more Sand Friends. He stayed there even when the sun set. By then, Br’aad has collected a lap full of the tiny animals. He didn’t want to get up and head back to the factory. He just wanted to doze off with them. 

At first, Sylnan was panicking when he didn’t see his little brother waiting for him at their “home”. He searched the streets, but no one had seen him. He finally went to the beach and in the distance he saw a slumped figure. 

He dashed over to them, hoping it wasn’t some random man or worse. When he came to a stop, he sighed in relief to see him breathing. He seemed to be asleep and he noticed the tiny crabs his brother loved so much in his lap. 

“Damn,” he muttered. “you really do love those little things.” 

He really did want him to be happy. That’s all he cared about: keeping his little brother happy. However, he knew they couldn’t just bring them back to the factory. One of the Rat King’s rats might gobble them up or they might die not too long later. Reluctantly, Sylnan scooped the crabs into his hands and carefully let them back into the water, watching them dig into the sand. 

He carried Br’aad back to their home, occasionally hearing happy giggles and mentions of his “Sand Friends” in his sleep. 

* * *

“Wait! Hold on!” Br’aad yelled to the group as he turned around. “I gotta do something really quick, it won’t take long!” He ran down the street and towards the docks. 

Sylnan smiled and shook his head. “Of course.” 

Velrisa, Taxi, and Mountain looked at the older Vengolor with confusion. “What do you mean by of course?” Taxi asked. 

“Br’aad has an obsession.” 

“With what exactly?” The tiefling questioned. 

Sylnan just shrugged, still smiling. “His little Sand Friends is what he called them.” 

They were even more puzzled at the vague answer. 

Br’aad carefully took out a small, clear glass flask and led his Sand Friends into it. He only managed to collect three, but he was satisfied. The little critters didn’t seem to mind the bottle they were in. “Hey there, long time no see.” He waved his hands at them. “I’m going to take you around with me. No one is going to tell me otherwise. Is that alright with you?” He watched them for a bit, but their blinking was all he needed to start walking back to his friends. He doesn’t know how he can survive without his Sand Friends. 


End file.
